1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of size adjustment devices and, more particularly, to a decorative strap device for adjusting the size of a cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baseball style caps are generally comprised of a crown main body formed by a plurality of panels, a visor portion that is secured to a forward edge of the crown and extends outwardly therefrom, and a sweat absorbent band attached to the inside of the lower periphery of the crown. A size adjustment device may be attached to a back portion of the lower periphery of the crown to adjust the cap to fit a variety of head sizes. The size adjustment device is generally attached by stitching to both ends of the sweat band at the lower periphery of the crown.
For display purposes, one or more desired logos, symbols, emblems, etc., representing a person or organization may be affixed, using various methods, on the front portion of the crown. Such logos, symbols, emblems, etc., have also been attached to the cap in other places such as the side portion, visor portion, or size adjustment strap.
Size adjustment devices are generally manufactured by employing separate molds developed specifically to shape materials such as plastic, metal, iron, etc. Hook and loop closures such as Velcro(copyright) have also been used. Such devices can be inconvenient as they require each wearer to manually adjust the cap size to his or her particular head size prior to use.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved cap structure that includes a size adjustment device that does not require manual adjustment.
Another object of the present invention is a size adjustment device that expands naturally according to the head size of the wearer.
A further object of the invention is a size adjustment device that permits display of logos or other symbols.
A still further object of the invention is a size adjustment device formed by a non-stretchable fabric and a stretchable fabric, the non-stretchable fabric allowing display of an advertising or decorative portion, and the stretchable fabric allowing natural and automatic size adjustment.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention is directed to a cap having a size adjustment device attached to a lower back portion of the crown. The size adjustment device is formed by a stretchable fabric material or band, a non-stretchable fabric material and a cylinder-shaped fabric material, combined so as to permit the non-stretchable fabric material to display an advertising or decorative portion such as logos, symbols, emblems, etc., of a company, person or organization. When the cap is not being worn, the non-stretchable fabric material is enclosed within and covered by the cylinder-shaped fabric material. When a wearer puts the cap on, the stretchable fabric material or band expands naturally according to the head size of the wearer to allow the cylinder-shaped fabric material to open, thereby exposing the logos, symbols, etc. presented on the non-stretchable fabric material.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.